La Tormenta de Arena
by Shion Seijuro
Summary: No hay nada, solo tu y yo en este momento, nuestro momento...después todo lo olvidaremos y seguiremos separados como hasta hoy, tal y como debe ser...


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes, no me pertenecen; corresponde a su respectivo y brillante autor, Cassandra Clare C:

Después de siglos sin escribir y sin subir nada, traigo está historia, que a mi parecer está vacía y carente de argumento…pero como siempre digo: "Si la vida te da limones…limonada" XD, eso fue lo que hice, así que aquí están el resultado del los "limones" que me dio la vida n_n, espero les guste y también espero criticas :D.

Dedicada a mi linda Técnico y a mi Nee-chan que me presentaron (y me hicieron adicta) estos maravillosos libros, y que además me dan ánimos para escribir; espero les guste!…y a una persona que se ha vuelto fuente de inspiración para mis historias bizarras :P; aunque claro; él nunca lo sabrá ^^

De dedicada a mi Gatito, que valoraba mi parte blanca…y amaba mi parte negra =w=

**La Tormenta de Arena.**

Dos figuras extrañas que se encuentran a mitad de la noche, una hermosa noche de luna; el olor del aire de invierno inundaba la calzada iluminada por farolas de metal.

Una mirada fue más que suficiente, para que aquellas figuras masculinas se perdieran en la oscuridad; entre callejones coloridos avanzaban, pasando por puertas antiguas y hermosas, las ventanas de las casa dejaban escapar la luz del interior; los pequeños jardines de los balcones brillan a la luz de la luna; las flores tenían brillo propio aquella noche.

Después de un rato, llegaron ante una antigua puerta de madera roja, la llave de metal tintineo al ser colocada en la cerradura, el joven más alto giro el picaporte hasta la puerta con un pequeño click se abriera.

La salita color crema los recibió en plena oscuridad, frente a ella una delgada escalera de madera se levantaba, cada escalón crujió cada vez que ellos avanzaban. Llegaron a una habitación sencilla solo una cama y mueblecito de noche; la luz de la luna se colaba por la persiana y alumbraba débilmente a las figuras sentadas en la cama.

-¿Nervioso vampiro?-los ojos y el cabello de aquel joven brillaban como oro puro bajo aquella mortecina luz.

-Claro que no! Es solo que…-

La frase no salió completa de sus labios pues fue silenciado por un apasionado beso, el cual sin preguntas ni rodeos fue bien recibido por el vampiro diurno, besos y carisias intensas, ninguna pregunta, ninguna respuesta, los miedos y las dudas se disipaban en cada abrazo, en cada beso.

Las manos con marcas del cazador de sombras acariciaba con desesperación el cuerpo del subterráneo, su cabellos, sus muslos, su pecho…no había tiempo de pensar el ritmo aumentaba cada vez más…más adentro de la obscuridad, más adentro de un torbellino sin final.

Fuerte e intenso avanzaban, sus labios no se separaban, sus lenguas no dejaban de rozarse, el sabor a frutas y yerbabuena,…los ojos de Simón brillaban con intensidad mientras desnudaba la parte superior del el joven de ojos dorados, le mordió los labios con ansiedad un hilito de sangre surgió haciendo que el cuerpo del vampiro se excitara aun más, el sabor metálico de la sangre de Jace lo hacía capaz de disfrutar mucho más atreves de su inigualable sabor…dulce, amarga, deliciosa…

La fricción de sus cuerpos, les obligaba a desprenderse de sus ropas; Jace se levanto de un salto de la alborotada cama -Si quieres puedes taparte los ojos…-sonrió con un marcado sarcasmo, mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón que rodeaba su ajustado pantalón de mezclilla.

-idiota…-susurro el vampiro, y desvió por unos segundos la mirada del cazador de sombras; pero de inmediato volvió la vista en aquel hombre frente a él…la piel blanca con las finas marcas del ángel, su figura era perfecta (no se podía esperar menos de Jace Wayland) y cuando se desprendió de los ajustados bóxers negros no pudo evitar recordar las sensaciones humanas que había perdido, la sangre subir a su rostro y sentir sus piernas temblar cuando observó el miembro del oji-oro.

-Ven vampiro…-Jace jaló al joven de cabellos oscuros hacia él, quitándole con brusquedad el pantalón desgastado del joven, dejando a la vista el bóxer color violeta del subterráneo –Bonito color, hahaha!…- los ojos de cazador de sombras brillaron mientras reía con picardía.

-¡Aaah Jace podrías dejar de ser tan idiota!- reclamo con severidad.

-Hahaha, lo siento…- terminó la frase con una amplia sonrisa, lo que hacía que la frase sonara muy poco convincente.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, le quito con la misma desesperación su última prenda, de nuevo el cuerpo del vampiro volvía a recordar, el frio, el calor…mientras Jace estaba sobre él no podía soportar la oleada de recuerdos de su vida como humano, lo que sentía al estar tan cerca de un cuerpo tibio, los escalofríos provocados por el roce de un cuerpo…la intensidad del encuentro volvía a aumentar, la velocidad sobrehumana que poseían les ayudo a continuar besándose, lamiéndose y acariciándose con fiereza..

Jace se chupo dos dedos de la mano derecha y los introdujo en la intimidad del joven, quien los recibió con un leve gemido, los ojos del vampiro centellaron y su sonrisa lasciva dejo ver sus blancos y afilados colmillos y con rápido giro, gracias a su velocidad de vampiro logro colocarse sobre el cazador de sombras, este sonrío extaciado.

-Excelente...me encanta estar abajo…así tengo mejor vista…-se chupo los labios y su mirada dorada desbordaba deseo.

Jace penetró rápidamente a Simón, los movimientos de ambos eran bruscos, fuertes y rápidos…el dolor simplemente multiplicaba el placer que recorría su cuerpo...los minutos pasaban y ellos se perdían entre el cielo y el infierno…la voz de Simón rompía el silencio de la habitación, el golpeteo de la cabecera de la cama contra la pared creaba una tétrica y rítmica melodía que acompañaba sus gemidos…

Y finalmente todo terminó…una última mirada lasciva entre los dos, una última sonrisa de complicidad…Simón se bajo de la cama y busco su ropa, entre las sombras de la habitación, Jace se levanto despacio y se limito a imitar al joven vampiro…

-Ahora será una competencia, de haber quien se viste primero…- y para no variar su voz sarcástica resonó, pero curiosamente con un decibel más bajo de lo habitual…

Simón noto mientras se vestía, los enormes hematomas en sus piernas, glúteos y brazos, el no sabía que los vampiros pudieran sufrir ese tipo de lesiones, aun así termino de vestirse, apartando con brusquedad cualquier pregunta que su cerebro formulaba.

Terminaron de vestirse y acomodaron la cama a su posición inicial, y salieron del cuarto de la misma manera de la que entraron…

Ni una mirada, ni un hasta luego…nada se dijo…y de nuevo las dos figuras se perdieron en la obscuridad, cada una en su propio camino, cada quien en un camino opuesto…tal y como debería de ser, tal y como siempre sería.

FIN.


End file.
